Reflections
by Berkwood Court
Summary: Robin's stuck in traffic on New Year's Eve. On her way to MacLaren's, she reflects briefly on the past year. Pointless, sort of fluffy. First HIMYM story!


**Author's Note:** Happy 2013, everyone! I've been on a HIMYM kick and realized that I have never posted a Barney and Robin story… Or anything HIMYM related, for that matter. Needless to say, I rushed to a new Word Document right away. And here we are. :)

I hope it's somewhat decent, please review!

…

**Reflections**

Robin's POV

…

15 minutes till New Year's. _Goodbye, 2012, hello 2013_, Robin Scherbatsky thought to herself. Where was she? Stuck in traffic. Of course.

With a sigh, she checked her phone for the twelfth time and groaned in her head. Ted and Lily were spamming her phone with their typical "Where are you?" texts, though more annoying. Ted got needy when he was drunk. Lily tended to be a bit more, erm, _affectionate _while under the influence.

13 minutes. Damn, could this traffic be any slower? Robin slipped her phone back in her pocket and glanced at her hand. Yup, still there.

Her engagement ring, that is. Her insides swooped in a way that she determined to be a mixture of terror and pleasure. She was going to marry Barney, the love of her life. That made her extremely happy.

But she was going to marry _Barney_. The biggest womanizer she knew. That's where the terror came in. Well, that combined with the fact that she would be getting married at all. That was something she hadn't seen coming.

God, 2013 better be better that this year. She'd ended her engagement with Kevin, rejected Ted, seen a _baby_ coming out of Lily, Patrice had (not really, but still!) stolen Barney, and numerous other unfortunate things had happened. If 2013 wasn't somehow better than this past year, she didn't know what she'd do.

Speaking of, only 9 more minutes. How much longer would this cab ride take? She wanted to be at MacLaren's with her friends and fiancé.

_You know what, screw this,_ Robin thought. She thrust a handful of bills at the cab driver and got out of the car. MacLaren's was only a few blocks away, she could totally make it in time. 7 minutes to run through the streets of New York on New Year's Eve. Good grief, what was she thinking?

Wincing, Robin broke into a jog. She weaved between pedestrians and cars, quickening her pace. The bar was getting closer and closer, while the year was quickly ticking away.

Almost there. She rounded a corner and flat out sprinted down the sidewalk. 4 minutes.

Her phone buzzed again, and it took all of her willpower not to pull it out of her pocket and fling it across the street. Couldn't her friends leave her alone for a few seconds?

This year really couldn't end fast enough. So many bad things had happened, she really needed a fresh start. As she neared MacLaren's, Robin thought about all the good things that had happened in 2012.

Lily and Marshall became parents. Robin dated her secret crush- though it didn't end well, it still happened. Barney and Quinn ended. Barney proposed to Robin. She had to admit it, this year hadn't been completely horrible.

Just 2 minutes left, but the bar was right there. She'd made it. Robin hurried down the short staircase and into the bar.

"Robin!" The group chorused when she walked in. She smiled and took her place next to Barney in the booth. Ted switched to the chair at the end of the table, Lily and Marshall were sitting opposite Barney. Little Marvin was sound asleep in Marshall's arms and Lily was stroking his tiny head.

Barney pecked her on the lips and she fought back a grin.

"It's time!" Ted announced. Robin glanced up at the TV behind the bar and sure enough, everyone was getting ready for the countdown. Barney grabbed her hand under the table.

"10! 9! 8!" The crowd in the bar chanted. Robin smiled wider and joined in.

"7! 6! 5! 4!" Barney squeezed her hand and nudged her shoulder with his.

"3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!"

There were cheers and applause all around them, but Barney used his free hand to tilt her chin up.

"Happy New Year, Scherbatsky," he said before pressing his lips to hers for their first kiss of the year.

…

**Author's Note:** Yes! Success! Finished before midnight. 9 minutes to spare, heck yes. Please review, this is my first HIMYM story. :)

Sorry if it's OOC, go easy on me!


End file.
